1. Field
Invention relates generally to authorization of actions on computer systems, and in particular to authorization based on connectivity states.
2. Related Art
Access control is a useful and practical concept in the field of information technology. The definition, monitoring and enforcement of access control policies contribute to the predictable and manageable operation and maintenance of business assets and processes.
An abstraction central to access control is that of subjects performing actions on objects. Actions, including those attempted by human subjects, are ultimately performed by one or more processes running on the computer. While traditional access control techniques use authorization policies that are generally defined for “human” subjects, and additional techniques that allow program-based authorization are disclosed in above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,387, there is also a need for authorizations that take into account the connectivity state of a computer.